When Love is True
by GoddessofFelines
Summary: Thalia, Aleerah, and Annabeth all find out what falling in love is. Annabeth finds out the hard way. Thalia takes long to realize who he is. Aleerah simply undergoes the category of love at first sight. This is my first fanfic. the story is Thalico, Percabeth, and Aleerah with someone special. Starts out K but turns into T in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on your reviews. Warning: story starts out really boring, plz give it a chance. **

**Disclaimer, Rick Riordan owns everything****. I do own Aleerah, Amirah, and Jack.**

Chaper1: Thalia's POV

"ANNABETH!" Shrieked a very annoyed voice.

"WHAT Aleerah?" She answered.

"Where's my bag!" Aleerah screamed.

"How am I supposed to know," Annabeth shot back. I was getting annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" I exclaimed. Everyday was the same, Aleerah screaming and Annabeth shouting back. Gods, those girls were annoying, but still my best friends. How messed up was my life. I was still trying to get used to not having my daily routine of a huntress.

I quit a year ago because I was tired of staying 15 the rest of my life, so today I turn 17. I get up and I'm greeted with breakfast.

" Happy birthday Thals," Annabeth and Aleerah say in unison.

"Thanks."

**LINEBREAK….**

"I'm sure Aleerah is one of us," Annabeth tells me as we wait for Aleerah to come out of the bathroom so we could get out of school.

" I don't know, I mean she could just be a mortal"

"No I'm certain that she is a demigod"

" Who is she a daughter of then"

" I don't know but she could be a daughter of Hades. She kind of looks like Nico."

I knew she was right. Aleerah did look like Nico. They had the same black hair, same sense of humor, same intense dark brown eyes, same style, and same confidence. I sighed in defeat.

"When are we going to tell her then?"

"Tell me what?" Aleerah questioned.

"Uhhhhhh…"I said.

"Well….." Annabeth smartly answered.

"I'm waiting" Aleerah said.

" Can you promise that you won't freak out?"

"Depends"

"Well you know about the gods and goddess, right?"

"Yes"

"Well they are kind of real and still out there and well their children, demigods are real also and we are all demigods" I said in one breath.

"Oh…" Aleerah whispered.

"Yeah…" I said.

"So…" Annabeth wandered.

"What would you say if I already knew?" Aleerah responded shyly.

You could tell that Annabeth and I weren't expecting that for an answer.

"How?" Annabeth asked. She and I both had dumb expressions on.

"Amirah" Aleerah said. She found her shoes interesting at the mention of her older sister.

My expression softened, while Annabeth's remained confused.

_Flashback_

We had just recued two sisters, Aleerah and Amirah. I did my job as lieutenant and asked both of them if they wanted to become huntress Aleerah refused when she heard that she had to give up the company of men for the rest of her life. Amirah though accepted even with all the conditions. Aleerah had been crushed.

I tried to comfort Aleerah, but she just kept giving me attitude. I instantly knew we could become friends. We both had bravery, courage, intelligence, and sarcasm in most of our conversations. Aleerah was a strong, young, and smart girl. She could make a dangerous enemy though; she had sharp nails, powerful skill with a knife, and had catlike agility.

This girl could easily beat up an Ares camper. When Amirah joined the huntress, Aleerah bowed to never talk to her again. The two sisters were drove apart by the huntress.

_End of Flashback_

Until today I had totally forgotten about meeting Aleerah for the first time.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"It's fine" she croaked.

"I'm sorry, but who's Amirah?" Annabeth asked.

"My traitor of a sister" Aleerah growled.

"So now that summer has started and you know about this can we go to camp?" Annabeth asked deciding to leave the Amirah subject alone.

"Ok" I say excitedly, not really sure how to hide my emotions, after all camp is my favorite place in the world.

**Ok I know super short chapter, but remember this is my first fanfic. Plz tell me if you want me to keep writing. Do me a favor and review plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers! I decided to switch POV's every so often. Most of this chapter will be in Nico's POV.**

**Disclaimer, Rick Riordan owns everything.**

Nico's POV

"I'll get you," I shouted at Percy.

"Try me" he shouts back. He had the nerve to disturb me from my wonderful sleep. Now I had been chasing him around camp all day.

Just as I was gonna get Percy my phone rang. I looked down to see who had called and my heart skipped a beat. I had gotten a text from a person I hadn't seen in 2 years ….. Thalia.

_Thalia (italics) _**Nico (bold)**

_Hey Death Breath_

**What's up Pinecone Face**

_Don't call me that!_

**Sorry**

_We got a new camper_

**Who**

_A 17 year old named Aleerah_

**Who is she a daughter off**

_You'll find out_

**What are you talking about**

_I mean, we (Annabeth, Aleerah, and I) are coming to camp!_

**Great, I'll go tell Chiron**

_NO! I mean don't tell him I'm coming _

**Why**

_I don't want questions from him_

**What**

_Wait and you'll see_

**Thalia, why aren't you with the huntress**

_I got to go bye_

**THALIA! How old are you right now**

_Nico I really have to go_

**Answer!**

_17… BYE!_

With that she left. I couldn't believe it, Thalia was 17. I was also 17. That could only mean one thing, she had left the huntress.

LINEBREAK

Later that day, an unexpected visitor came. A new camper came. His name was Jack. As soon as he stepped into camp grounds he got claimed. He had been claimed by Zeus.

You could see the resemblance between him and Thalia. They both had electric blue eyes, same pale skin, and same commanding aura, he also had jet black hair like Thalia.

_Thalia will get a nice surprise when she gets here, _I thought. At least she had two siblings now (Jason and Jack). I have nothing. Well I had Hazel, but she and I really didn't keep in touch after defeating Gaea. I suddenly had an aching feeling inside of me. I did have a sister, but she was dead.

**LINEBREAK**

After showing Jack around camp (I had been put as his guide), we got to know each other. He was pretty cool. Percy, him, and I decided to start a band.

"Thank for taking me in" Jack said

"Its cool" I say

"Hey Nico, why did you stop chasing me?" Percy asks

"Oh….. I got a text from someone" I reply nervously.

"Who"

"Thalia" I muttered

"Who's Thalia?" Jack asks

"Oh she is your sister" Percy stupidly says

"I have a sister?"

"Yeah, you do" I admit

"How old is she?"

"I don't know"

"OH MY GODS!" A voice screamed.

We looked at each other. I just shrugged it off. Percy stands up and his mouth drops to the ground.

I stand up and _my_ mouth drops to the ground. Walking down Half-Blood hill was Thalia, Annabeth, and a girl who I supposed was Aleerah.

The reason my mouth drops is because Thalia looks better than ever. She's wearing her death to Barbie T-shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and the best thing about her outfit is that she isn't wearing anything to mark her as a huntress.

Her hair reaches a little past her shoulders. She is of healthy weight, and she has a few curves on her body. All in all she looks beautiful.

**A/N: Hey, I'm gonna switch POV'S on this last part k**

Percy's POV

I stood up and my mouth dropped.

Annabeth looks amazing. She is wearing a white T-shirt, silver skinny jeans, and grey tennis shoes. Her blonde hair is pulled up in a pony -tail. She hadn't been at camp for 2 years, but she is still in shape.

I couldn't help but drool a little.

Jack's POV

Both Percy and Nico were standing there looking at something with their mouths open. I even saw a bit of drool come out of Percy's mouth. I stood up to see what could be so wonder fool to make Percy drool.

I saw why as soon as my eyes reached camp's entrance. Three girls were walking down the hill to talk to Chiron.

One particular girl caught my attention. She was fairly tall, about five-eleven. She had black elbow length hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and red-pink lips. She was wearing a black T-shirt with 4 bulldogs, black skinny jeans, and she was wearing violet tennis shoes. She looked around 17. She was kind of cute.

She looked like the type of girl that would beat the crap out of you if you got in her way. She was the prettiest girl in this whole camp. I could have stared at her all day if the blonde hadn't started running at us.

She tackled Percy in a hug. Percy and the blonde both blushed and pulled apart. It was obvious that they liked each other, but they didn't want to admit it.

The girl with the Death to Barbie T-shirt hugged Percy, who hugged her back, and Nico, who blushed furiously. When the girl pulled back her face was redder than a tomato.

The cute girl stayed back, yet she seemed to stare at Nico. Nico looked at her and Hades' helm of darkness appeared on top of her head. Nico's eyes widened.

"Aleerah?" Nico looked stunned

"Nico?" Aleerah whispered

They then ran at each other and hugged

**Yay this is my longest chapter. How does Nico know Aleerah? Plz review, or at least recommend to other people. Ask any questions that you like. Thank you for showing your support. First five people to review get a shout out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you people who read this. I'm a little upset because I didn't get five reviewers. Oh well, nothing to whine about. Special thanks to:**

**thegirlnextdoor055**

**Icecreamsamwhich009 (follower)**

**gvelitegymnast (follower)**

**And an anonymous Guest**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything **

**Enjoy the story….**

Aleerah's POV

I walked through the entrance of camp half blood. I felt someone watching me. I looked to my right and saw no one. I looked to my right and saw three teenage boys looking at us.

One of the boys was kind of cute. He had jet-black hair, electric blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a white polo, denim jeans, and he was staring directly at me. I could have stared at him all day.

"Aleerah?" Thalia shook my arm, while smirking.

"Sorry" I said embarrassed.

We kept walking downhill. There we met Chiron. He told me that I was staying the Hermes cabin until I got claimed. We thanked him and left.

"OH MY GODS!" Annabeth screamed.

She started running to the tallest boy with sea-green eyes. Thalia starts running to the boy dressed in black. I start walking to catch up with them.

Annabeth tackles the sea-green eyes boy in a hug. Thalia smirks at them before hugging the boy dressed in black.

I felt eyes on me. I turned to the cute guy and saw him looking at me. I blushed and stared at the guy Thalia was hugging. Why did he look familiar? Then I realized why. It couldn't be _him_, could it? It wasn't possible. He was dead….

The guy broke his embrace with Thalia, and looked at me. Hades' helm of darkness appeared. His eyes and mine widened at the same time. It was him. I couldn't believe it. My eyes started to water.

"Aleerah?" He asked with a croaky voice.

"Nico?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper.

We ran at each other and hugged. I couldn't believe it was really him.

"I thought you were dead" I whimpered

"Me too" He whispered

We stayed there for a long time. All was silent. I decided to break the embrace and silence.

"How are you not dead?" he asked me

"How are _you_ not dead?" I question

"I was outside when it happened?" He stated

"I was inside but I made it outside in the smoke, I remember passing out and next thing you know I was in the orphanage with _her" _I say bitterly

"Where's Amirah? Why isn't she here?" Nico asked, his grin disappearing.

"She joined the huntress three years ago" I growl.

"Oh"

"Well, let's go to the beach" Sea-green eye said.

Annabeth introduced him as Percy. I introduced myself and smiled. I could tell that Annabeth liked him, they she blushed when she hugged him. Thalia and Nico obviously liked each other, anyone could see that.

"And this is Jack," introduced Percy, "He's a son of Zeus." I swear Thalia's mouth dropped completely.

"Oh, and Jack," Percy continued, "This is Thalia, your sister."

"Uh… Hi?" Thalia said, but it came out a question.

"Hi?" Jack said.

…_**...….LINEBREAK…**_

We went to the beach since we had nothing better to do. I was wearing a purple bikini with black swirls. Thalia was wearing a black (no surprise) bikini with blue stripes. Annabeth was wearing a one piece white and gold swimming suit. We put shirts on-top of our swimming suits and left for the beach.

We obviously got there before the boys, so we took out a pair of chair and tanned while we waited for the boys to show up. We were all talking when a huge wave crashed down on top of us. When the water cleared, Percy carried Annabeth into the ocean.

"STOP IT, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she shouted

"Never!" Was his response. He dumped her in the ocean, which got him a big smack on the back. We laughed as Annabeth crawled onto shore.

Nico got a mischievous look in his eyes before shadow traveling behind Thalia's chair. He flipped her of the chair and threw her in the ocean. Her face was red with anger as she spat out salt water.

"NICO DI ANGELO…I'LL GET YOU!" She screamed

Nico's face paled and he fled as Thalia started chasing him. My stomach hurt from all of my laughing. I didn't realize that Annabeth started inching towards me, until it was too late. I felt her grip my shoulders and she yanked my arm in the direction of the ocean. I dug my heels in the sand. Jack started to laugh, but quickly stopped when I sent him my death glare.

For a minute I was lost in his beautiful electric blue eyes, but then I felt ice cold water along my waist line. I tried to get away from the water but something was holding me in place. I looked for Jack with pleading eyes. Then I noticed that Jack wasn't in his seat. I realized that what was holding me down were hands. I gulped and turned around.

Standing there with his hands on my hips was Jack. My heart pounded in my chest when I took in how close we were standing. I completely twisted my body so I was now facing him. On instinct I put my hands on his chest. He started leaning in. I did too.

We were only few inches away from each other, when we heard a loud cough. We jumped apart instantly. I turned red faced to the source of the noise. Annabeth and Percy were standing there smirking at us. Annabeth winked at us and put a finger up to her lips.

I swam away from Jack to shore. I didn't even look back. I just wanted to forget about this incident. But I knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

**Plz review! Any questions? Ask them to me and they'll be answered. People who review get a shout out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my reviewers. To those people who put my story as one of their favorites, thank you also. Shout-out to:**

**Percabethlvrknowsall (Fav)**

**Queen of the elements (Fav)**

**Whatdoesntkillumakesustronger (Fav)**

**Scarlett di Angelo (Fav and review)**

**Icecreamsamwhich009 (review)**

**Yoselin (Review)**

Annabeth's POV

It had been a week since Aleerah and Jack's _incident_. I did keep the little promise that I made Aleerah by not telling either Thalia or Nico about their almost kiss. That was a reason why Aleerah and Thalia were still inseparable. The only difference in our friendship was that Thalia spent more time with Nico, Aleerah spent more time with Jack, and I spent more time with Percy.

On a Friday night Aleerah did something that shocked all of us. She walked up onto stage. Some guys swooned over her, meanwhile Nico and Jack growled protectively. Aleerah grabbed a microphone and started singing a song that made it easy to guess who it was for.

_**I call you up when I know he's at home, **_

_**I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone**_

_**Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?**_

_**Should I give him a smile?**_

_**Should I get up and leave?**_

_**I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking**_

_**But is it wrong if I see him this weekend**_

_**I really hope I can get him alone**_

_**I just don't, don't want her to know**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah **_

_**My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah**_

_**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**_

_**I don't want to, but I want to, **_

_**Cause I just can't get him out of mind and **_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah**_

_**My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

_**I kinda think that I might be his type**_

_**Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy**_

_**Sometimes I feel like he might make a move**_

_**Is this all in my head?**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking**_

_**But is it wrong if I see him this weekend**_

_**I really hope I can get him alone**_

_**I just don't, don't want her to know**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah**_

_**My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah**_

_**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**_

_**I don't want to, but I want to, **_

_**Cause I just can't get him out of mind and **_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah**_

_**My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

_**Cause he's such a dream**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And you know what I mean**_

_**If you weren't related**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah**_

_**My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah**_

_**A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3**_

_**I don't want to, but I want to**_

_**Cause I just can't get him out of mind and **_

_**Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah**_

_**My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

She finished with a bang and we all gaped at her. She was damn good at singing! Aleerah was only looking at Jack who was staring right back at her. They looked so cute together! Urgh I sound like an Aphrodite girl.

After everyone got over their state of shock Nico suggested that we head over to the Hades cabin to play truth or dare. We agreed to meet there in five minutes. I went to the Athena cabin and put on two shirts, a jacket, and pants on. Don't judge, games with Thalia always meant loosing at least one item of clothing.

LINEBREAK

I arrived just in time to hear Thalia explain the rules.

"You can back down only if give up one item of clothing. Now swear in to indicate that you will do the dare or answer truthfully on the river Styx" She explained. We all swore in and thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I'll go first" I volunteered, "Nico, truth or dare?"

**Nico's POV**

Shit…

"Truth?"

"Are you happy that Thals is out of the huntress?"

"Yes…"

She smirked and left me alone.

"Thalia, truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare"

"Kiss Percy"

"Drop dead" She took off her jacket

"Percy" She nodded her head in his direction

"Dare" He responded

"Kiss Annabeth"

He grumbled something and kissed Annabeth's cheek.

"Hey, that's not fair"

"You weren't specific"

"Whatever"

"Aleerah?" He asked

"Truth"

"What is the dumbest thing you've done?"

"I fell in love" she mumbled. That took us all by surprise.

"Jack" She decided

"Truth"

"Do you like something specifically in camp?"

"Yes"

"Annabeth" he said with an evil glint in his eyes

"Dare"

"Do a split"

"I can't do that!"

"Split or jacket"

"Idiot" she slipped off her jacket

"Aleerah" she chuckled

"Dare"

"Kiss Jack on the lips"

She looked at me with pleading eyes. I just shook my head. She sighed and gave Jack a rather passionate kiss. He returned the favor. They noticed us looking and sprung apart.

"Thalia" she said red-faced

"Dare"

"Kiss Nico on the lips"

I gulped, I was sure she was going to take her shirt off. Instead she did something that surprised everyone. She kissed me on the lips full out.

She was a good kisser. I couldn't help but kiss her back. She tangled her hand in my hair. My hands traveled down to her hips in a matter of second. I heard footsteps and a door opening and closing. I couldn't care less. Thalia placed her hands on my chest making my heart skip a beat.

We broke apart gasping for air. I looked at Thalia straight in the eye and saw an emotion I didn't expect to see in them. I saw love.

**Thalia's POV**

His eyes were beautiful. In them was an emotion I had never seen before. Love. As if on agreement, he and I kissed again. This time the kiss had passion in it. I ignored the giggles and the camera snap. All that was only a bunch of sounds in the background to me.

"So…." He wandered

"Shut up Death Breath" I chuckled

"Ahhhh….. you guys look so adorable together." Aleerah exclaimed

"You hate me don't you" Nico rolled his eyes at his sister

"Yes, I do"

"Brat"

"So, are two dating now?"

"Yes" we said at the same time

"Knew it!" Annabeth exclaimed

"What don't you know?" I said sarcastically

"Why you like him for example" she answered

"Hey!" Nico complained

I leaned back closed my eyes. For once I felt that someone actually cared about me. That is, besides Annabeth. That someone loved me. Someone would love me back. That someone was none other than Nico di Angelo. The boy I fell in love three years ago. He was one of the main reasons that I quit the hunt.

**Thank you for reading this. Plz review or PM me. Constructive and destructive comments are accepted. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I know I haven't updated in a few weeks, but I've been very busy. I probably won't update any time soon. I've got 5 hrs of dancing every week, lots of chores, and in one week I have a show coming up and I need to get ready. I have the next chapter sort of written, but not typed. Sorry.**


End file.
